boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Banks
Arthur Lemarcus Banks III, commonly known as Marcus Banks (born November 19, 1981 in Las Vegas, Nevada), is an American professional Basketball player who currently plays for the Miami Heat of the NBA. On February 6, 2008, Banks and Shawn Marion left the Phoenix Suns in a trade for the Miami Heat's Shaquille O'Neal. Banks is 6'2" (188 cm) tall and 200 lb (90 kg). He played in college for the University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV), where he was Co-Defensive Player of the Year as a senior. He was selected with the thirteenth pick in the first round of the 2003 NBA Draft by the Memphis Grizzlies, then traded to the Boston Celtics along with Kendrick Perkins. Career UNLV After playing two years at Dixie State College of Utah, Banks transferred to UNLV. He played for the UNLV Runnin' Rebels, where he was Co-Defensive Player of the Year as a senior. Boston Celtics Banks was selected as the thirteenth pick in the first round of the 2003 NBA Draft by the Memphis Grizzlies; however, he was then traded to the Boston Celtics along with Kendrick Perkins. He was traded to the Lakers in 2004 for Gary Payton, but returned to Boston after the trade was amended following Payton's refusal to take a physical. In Boston, Banks was known for his good defense and ball handling; however, he was also known for his poor shooting and decision making. In addition, Coach Doc Rivers had high hopes for rookie Delonte West, who also played point guard. As a result, Celtics general manager Danny Ainge declined to pick up a club option on Banks. Minnesota Timberwolves On January 26, 2006, it was announced that Banks, Mark Blount, Ricky Davis, and Justin Reed were traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves for Wally Szczerbiak, Michael Olowokandi and Dwayne Jones. Phoenix Suns Banks signed as a Free agent with the Phoenix Suns on July 18, 2006. In 2007, the Suns spent training camp working Banks into a shooting-guard role when they were not seeking a trade, a tough proposition with Banks in the second year of a five-year, $21.3 million contract. Miami Heat On February 5, 2008, it was reported that a trade was in the works in which the Miami Heat would send Shaquille O'Neal to the Phoenix Suns in return for All-Star forward Shawn Marion and Banks. The trade was finalized on February 6, 2008. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 81 || 2 || 17.1 || .400 || .314 || .756 || 1.6 || 2.2 || 1.1 || .2 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 81 || 2 || 14.1 || .402 || .356 || .742 || 1.6 || 1.9 || .8 || .2 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 18 || 1 || 14.9 || .413 || .316 || .900 || 1.1 || 1.8 || .4 || .0 || 5.5 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Minnesota Timberwolves | 40 || 28 || 30.7 || .479 || .364 || .778 || 2.9 || 4.7 || 1.2 || .3 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Phoenix Suns | 45 || 1 || 11.2 || .429 || .172 || .800 || .8 || 1.3 || .5 || .1 || 4.9 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Phoenix Suns | 24 || 1 || 12.9 || .404 || .385 || .750 || .8 || 1.0 || .3 || .3 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 12 || 2 || 21.6 || .512 || .405 || .789 || 2.1 || 3.0 || .5 || .4 || 9.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 301 || 37 || 16.9 || .430 || .339 || .771 || 1.6 || 2.2 || .8 || .1 || 6.3 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 0 || 15.0 || .438 || .400 || 1.000 || 1.8 || 1.8 || .5 || .2 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 7''' || 0 || '''15.1 || .448 || .500 || .500 || 1.6 || 1.0 || .6 || .0 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Phoenix Suns | 2 || 0 || 3.5 || .000 || .000 || 1.000 || .0 || .5 || .0 || .0 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 13 || 0 || 13.3 || .426 || .417 || .750 || 1.4 || 1.2 || .5 || .1 || 4.2 Category:Celtics players